1. Field
This invention is directed toward a backpack structure which can be carried on the back of its wearer. Specifically, the invention is drawn to a backpack adapted to carry a power chain saw.
2. State of the Art
Presently, the power chain saw enjoys considerable use in a diversity of applications. Fire suppression, trail maintenance, fence construction, tree planting, logging, surveying or simple firewood gathering illustrate but a few of the activities wherein this device has proven useful. A large number of these applications occur in remote locations. Oftimes, owing to the location's remoteness, the saw operator is required to carry the saw to the worksite either on his person or by pack animal.
The carrying of a chain saw from point to point presents a problem due to its size, weight and unwieldly nature. Furthermore, the hazards owing to its sharpened blade elements require special attention. Not only may the blade be extensively damaged if it is accidentally dropped to the ground, but the transporter himself may be injured by falling against an exposed blade.
Conventional practice has included the use of carrying cases adapted structurally to secure a chain saw. Such cases typically provide a handle thereon, permitting the transporter to carry the case by hand. These cases fail to provide an adequate structure for transporters who venture into remote wilderness areas. Not only is the transporter's maneuverability hampered by the functional loss of one or both of his hands, but furthermore, the case is not positioned on the transporter's person for a balanced and convenient transport.
The use of back-carried structures adapted for the transporting of articles is of ancient origin. As a result, the art of backpack making has experienced considerable attention.
Backpacks which are not specifically directed to chain saw transport, but nevertheless disclose structure germane to backpack construction are: U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,334 (Davis); U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,077 (Faro); U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,260 (Romney); U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,195 (Soule, et al); U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,760 (Blood); U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,212 (Siftar) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,150 (Ackerman).
The adaptation of a back-carried structure for the transporting of power chain saws is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,395 (Dunn) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,317 (Elden).
Common to both Dunn and Elden devices is a reliance on suspension-type mountings to secure the saw to the back-carried fraxe. In Dunn, a backpack frame is fitted with a clamp-like assembly. The assembly functions to clasp the chain saw on a portion of its blade. The remaining structure of the saw, being depended from the blade, is maintained in a suspended position. Further teachings as to suspension-type mountings are available from Elden wherein the use of a rod-like cross-bar, from which a chain saw may be suspended, is described.